All I Want for Christmas is You
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander gets drunk and writes a letter to said asking for a sexy blonde vampire only to lose it and have Spike find it.


Title: All I Want For Christmas is You  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: Xander is tired of life and is ready to sacrifice it. Can anyone stop him?<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander gets drunk and writes a letter to said asking for a sexy blonde vampire only to lose it and have Spike find it.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Post NFA  
>Bunny Plot: Blackribboncat: Xander gets drunk and writes a letter to said asking for a sexy blonde vampire only to lose it and have Spike find it.<br>Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Xander took another swig of his beer before continuing to write. He knew it was stupid and that there was no Santa but Xander used to love writing Santa letters. He was also bored and drunk, a very bad combination.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know you aren't real but I don't care. Okay that was a lie because I do care. If you were real I'd probably have a better chance of getting my wish than I do now. Not that you'd actually give me what I want though I think I'm entitled to whatever I want after the shit I've gone through the last seven years! Seven years of helping save lives and saving the world and giving up my own life. I think that puts me on the nice list for the rest of my life, don't you?_

_Anyway getting mad at the big jolly guy isn't going to get me anywhere so I'll just tell you what I want more than anything. There is this gorgeous blond vampire that I… well sorta love. I know I know. Vampires don't exist yadda, yadda, yadda, but they do. So you probably need a description of him even though I know I won't get him._

_Spike is blond, with amazing blue eyes and cheeks to die for. He's one hundred and thirty years old. Spike has a thing for black and red, probably the vampire side of him. I know he loved Buffy and all but maybe he could… I don't know, love me too? _

_If that isn't possible do you think you could at least let us have a holiday where we all don't have to risk our necks? I should probably be asking the other big guy but you're still pretty powerful yourself._

_Thanks,_

_Alexander Harris aka Xander._

Xander folded up his letter and stuck it into an envelope. He wouldn't send it. After all his was drunk not insane. Once it was in the envelope Xander placed it on the end table and decided it was time for bed.

He forgot that he had a window open for some fresh air and the letter flew out the window after Xander closed his bedroom door.

Spike was walking down the street, bored out of his skull. The S.I.T.'s were driving him insane with their whining or staring at him. Course he couldn't blame them for staring, he was drop dead sexy, but there was only so much he could take. Usually it wasn't too bad when Xander was around because then half of the S.I.T.'s would stare at him.

Speaking of Xander they had a date. Okay not really a date but they were supposed to go and play some pool and Xander never showed. Something was obviously wrong so Spike decided to go and check in on him. He was right outside Xander's apartment when he almost slipped. Spike looked down, knowing it wasn't ice since it hadn't snowed in weeks.

He bent down and picked up an envelope with no return address. Spike being the nosy bastard that he was pulled the piece of paper out. He unfolded it and read it. His eyes bulged and reread it two more times.

"Bloody hell," Spike mumbled to himself. He looked up at Xander's window, seeing the light was out.

Needing to think, Spike pocketed the letter and went back the way he came.

Xander was in a panic. When he woke up the next morning he remembered that he had written a letter to a man who didn't exist. He decided to throw it out. The only problem was he couldn't find the damn thing. What if one of the girls came over and found it? They'd think he was possessed and Willow would try doing magic on him. Magic and Xander never mixed well. Where the hell was that letter? He looked at the clock and swore. The Scooby Christmas dinner started in ten minutes along with the present exchange. Quickly he piled the presents into a box and rushed out of his apartment. At least Spike would be there and Xander could admire from afar.

The dinner went well except for the fact that Spike didn't show up. Dawn was very vocal about Spike not showing. His presents had been set aside while everyone gathered around and opened their own.

Xander loved everything he got. Buffy had given him his very own sword. For the most part his weapons were stakes and holy water. Xander always had to borrow from Buffy or the council. Buffy had also had engraved on it _White Knight_. Xander didn't tear up, his allergies just kicked in at that exact moment.

Willow had given him a souped-up laptop that had all the bells and whistles including the best anti-virus software anyone could have: a little bit of magic. That had worried Xander a little bit but both Buffy and Dawn said Willow had done the same to their computers months ago and they are still running like brand new. Having a witch as a best friend had its upsides.

Giles went out of his way for Xander's gift, a pristine first edition of the inaugural Superman comic book. Xander told him it was too much. They were worth millions. Giles shook his head and told Xander that he had inherited it from his uncle and that he knew Xander would take good care of it. Xander's allergies acted up again.

Dawn had given him his gift in private. It was a hand-drawn portrait of Spike. He should have known if anyone would know about his crush on Spike it would be her. After Sunnydale she'd become less self-involved and she'd begun to watch everyone. Xander gave her a hug and then quickly hid the portrait.

After Xander thanked them all for his gifts he decided that he'd head home and watch a _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_.

It had started to snow just as Xander entered his building. He had to set his box down to open his apartment door. When it swung open Xander instantly knew something wasn't right. There was a soft glow coming from Xander's apartment and he remembered turning the television set off before he'd left. Quickly but quietly Xander picked up his new sword. If it was a burglar he was about to get a surprise. If it was a demon hopefully he could kill it.

Slowly he inched his way into his home. Xander paused when he saw the soft glow came from a dozen or so candles. Candles that Xander didn't own. "Hello?"

"About time you got home," Spike said coming out of the bedroom. Naked. A red bow tied around his neck.

Xander's jaw dropped. "Spike?" he managed to squeak.

"Were you expecting another sexy blond vampire?" Spike asked.

"Well, no. But to be honest I wasn't expecting a sexy blonde vampire at all," Xander said.

Spike looked at the sword. "Nice. New?"

"Huh?" Xander asked still staring at Spike. And possibly drooling. "Oh yeah, it's a Christmas present from Buffy. Speaking of which you didn't show you for the dinner or present opening."

"Had to get your pressie all set up, didn't I?" Spike said. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? Don't you want to unwrap me?" he purred.

"There isn't much to unwrap," Xander commented.

Spike huffed, turned around and stormed into Xander's bedroom. Worried that Spike was going to leave Xander chased after him. Instead he found Spike had climbed onto his bed and just lay there. "What are you doing?" Xander asked.

"Waiting for you to realize that I am here to give you your Christmas present instead of you just bloody nit picking," Spike answered. He used his hands to pillow the back of his head, making himself comfortable. "Take your time; I've got no place to go."

Xander stood there running everything through his head. First there were candles lit in the living room and bedroom, not extremely safe but romantic. Second Spike was in his apartment completely naked except for the red bow around his neck. Third said vampire was laid out on Xander's bed again naked. Fourth Spike's dick was hard and drooling. "OH!"

"That's a good boy," Spike said.

"You stole my letter!" Xander accused but he started to undress. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He finally got Spike. If it was just for the night it would be a little disappointing but he couldn't pass it up. One night was better than nothing.

"Didn't steal it, I found it," Spike explained. His eyes watched eagerly as Xander undressed quickly.

When Xander finally dropped his boxers he began to crawl up from the bottom of the bed. His hands spread Spike's legs and fingers ran up and down them. Just as Xander suspected, Spike had soft skin. His hands reached Spike's thighs. They weren't as muscular as Xander's but dear God were they nice. Images of them wrapped around his waist danced in his head. He ran a finger over Spike's cock, and it jumped in response. "You're beautiful," Xander whispered, forgetting Spike would be able to hear him.

Spike heard what Xander said but didn't react. At least not physically. It had been decades since anyone told him he was beautiful. He pretended not to hear the words for Xander's sake. Spike didn't want to embarrass him in case he hadn't realized he had said the words.

Spike's hips thrust up off the bed when Xander dove in and wrapped his warm lips around him. "Bloody hell!"

Xander hummed in response, sending vibrations through Spike's cock and up his spine. When Spike started to babble about being close Xander pulled away. Spike growled in anger. "Don't want this over so soon. Want to take my time," Xander said.

"This is your pressie, pet," Spike reminded him. "Just be nice and let me get my leg over, yeah?"

"You will," Xander promised. He kissed and nibbled Spike's hip before trailing kisses over Spike's belly and up to his chest. His tongue ravished one of Spike's nipples while the other one was tweaked and pinched. Spike's body would have bucked right off the bed if it hadn't been for Xander's larger frame pinning his smaller one to the bed. Xander then was face to face with Spike, his hot breath puffing against Spike's lips. "Can I kiss you, Spike?"

It was strange being asked to be kissed but Spike remembered Xander was strange. Not wanting to ruin the moment by saying something snarky Spike simply nodded. Warm lips were then on his cold ones. It was soft and gentle type of kiss Spike had never experienced before. While the kiss went on Spike began to rub his cock against Xander's needing the friction. Xander quickly caught on and started to move as well.

The only thought that was going through Xander's mind was that he was actually with Spike. That they were actually going to come together. It was mind-boggling. How long had Xander fantasized about this?

Soon they were both huffing and puffing. Xander's head was bent back and Spike wondered if it was an invite. The thought quickly left his mind as his orgasm exploded. He knew he hadn't been the only one when he felt Xander's come mixed with his against his belly. It was warm and sticky. Weirdly enough it felt nice. Spike was instantly hard again just from the look in Xander's eye. He couldn't describe what he saw. Maybe he was still crazy but he could have sworn that it was love. "Not finished yet are you, pet?"

Xander shook his head, still panting. "Do you want top or bottom?"

It was a shock that Xander was asking Spike what he wanted, after all this was all for Xander. He had assumed Xander would top. "I'm already prepared for ya."

"You…" Xander's mouth went dry. All the blood rushed back to his cock. Spike had gotten himself all ready for Xander. Oh, Xander would have given his left hand to have watched that! "Are you sure?"

If Spike hadn't been so hard and aroused he would have found the question amusing. "If you don't want to I found your drawer of goodies. I can do it myself and be on my way."

With speed that Spike didn't know Xander had, Spike found a pillow pushed under his hips and Xander slowly pushing his cock into his tight hole. Spike groaned. None of Xander's toys compared to the real thing.

When Xander was inside him completely he looked down at Spike. "You okay?"

"Pet, I'm a vampire. I can take a lot," Spike reminded him. "This is your night; whatever you want, you got it."

Xander started to thrust in and out. He hated that Spike said night. That really was all he would get. He mentally shook himself. A night was better than nothing. Xander reminded himself. Then why did the thought of Spike leaving after tonight make him feel sick? He gasped when Spike flexed his muscles squeezing Xander's cock and bringing him back to the now. He'd mourn for his loss when it was over and Spike was gone.

Spike had seen Xander's attention drifting no doubt due to Spike's words. He wasn't about to ruin a perfect shag with because he stuck his foot in his mouth. So Spike clamped down around Xander and brought him back to the present. He was rewarded with a kiss.

Neither was going to last long, it had been almost a year for both of them since they had someone to be intimate with. And Spike really didn't count being intimate with Harmony. It had been nothing like this. Just a fuck while with Xander it was more. They were both putting all of themselves into it. There was more passion with Xander than there had ever been with Buffy.

Xander buried his face into Spike's throat breathing in his scent: nicotine and leather. He wanted to make this last but both he and Spike were shaking. He fumbled somehow managing to sneak his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Spike's cock. Spike hissed in pleasure. Xander started to thrust harder and faster. Next thing they knew they were both howling their completion. Xander pulled out of Spike, rolled over onto an empty part of the mattress and wrapped an arm around Spike's waist.

Spike rolled over and looked at Xander who looked satisfied. "Did Saint Nick give you everything you wanted this year?"

"Depends," Xander said.

"On what, pet?" Spike asked.

Xander ran his hand over Spike's side. "Do I get to keep my present?"

"I think you've been a good enough boy this year," Spike said with a tired smile.

"I guess I better make sure I'm a good boy next year. I'd hate to have Santa take you back," Xander said with a chuckle.

Spike's eyes closed slowly. "I won't complain if you're a little bad."

"Merry Christmas, Spike," Xander said as he pulled Spike against him, Spike's head tucked under his chin.

"Merry Christmas, pet," Spike replied.

The End


End file.
